Without Consent
by Lady Kuroi Bara
Summary: The BR cast are going through a peaceful time, or so they thought. At any time, anywhere, they begin to beastorize without warning. With their lives at stake, they must band together to figure out and stop who- or what- is doing this.
1. Unwilling Beastorizing

Without Consent  
  
By: Lady Kuroi Bara  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners.  
  
This is a little idea I was struck with while on a site I'm rather fond of. Anyway, I love everybody whom gave me this idea! Though it doesn't follow exactly what we had created of this plot, I changed some things to my liking. Sorry! Anywho, please continue to read on and enjoy this story! Or... at least humor me and say you enjoyed it. –sweatdrops-  
  
And so the story begins...  
  
The school building was empty and quiet. The release bell had long ago rang. And yet, some of the students were still present. Amongst the small bundle of students was a female. She had been sitting on the Front Office Building's bench for quite some time now. Why, you may ask? Rain.  
  
"As much as I love the rain... it could've waited till I got home." She mumbled in annoyance. Of course, she would've walked home in the rain, but the harsh winds would've blown her school uniform's skirt about, putting her in a position she'd really rather not be in. She decided to wait till at least the wind subdued.  
  
"Well, there's nothing else to do, might as well study, that quiz is coming up." Sighing, the girl pushed back loose strands of deep brown hair. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the inside of her backpack, searching for the textbook that was necessary for her studying.  
  
"Where did it go?!" She cried, lifting up a folder. "I-it's not here." She released her grip on the strap of the backpack, and let it crash back onto the cement by her feet. Unfortunately, the contents slid out, and lay spewed along the ground. Looking outwards, she thought to herself, 'The wind is picking up, I can feel the rain drops but I'm underneath the corridor's roof.'  
  
"Why are you still here, Uriko?" Came a rather deep, male voice, "School let out forty-five minutes ago."  
  
"Eh?" Uriko quickly snapped her head up, to see Kenji Ohgami standing up above her, a blue umbrella in his hand shielding himself from the rain, a pink one in the other. "Alice and your Mother are distressed about your whereabouts. Alice has reached the point where she had called Yugo and I."  
  
Uriko shook her head, "I'm waiting out the wind." She pointed outwards, "My skirt will blow up. I don't want that to happen." She bent over, shoving the contents back into school bag. Kenji patiently waited for her to finish shoving in her papers and textbooks.  
  
She glanced at him, followed by proceeding to turn and pull her backpack on, "Even if I didn't want to go, you'd make me, wouldn't you?" She asked, scanning the ground for reassurance she had not left any of her school supplies. No response. "Kenji?" She asked, turning back to him.  
  
He blinked a couple of times, "Are you mad?!" He yelled, turning to his sides to see if anybody was near. 'What is she thinking?!' Kenji quickly shielded Uriko from sight of anybody, using his umbrella.  
  
"What? Mad? Like angry? No." Uriko sweatdropped, not understanding what exactly was going through Kenji's head. She pondered why he was so antsy so suddenly.  
  
"Why are you beastorizing?" He looked almost angry, "What if somebody sees you?!" He arched an eyebrow, and pointed at her head.  
  
Uriko blinked, "Beastorizing...? I'm not beastorizing." She shook her head, 'He's the one who's mad...' She patted his shoulder, "I think somebody's been studying too much. You need rest." She gave him a wide grin, eyes closed and all.  
  
"No, really." He grumbled, "I beg of you, please do not beastorize in public." He shook his head, then quickly resumed scanning the area for anybody.  
  
"No, really." She imitated, "You're studying too much." She shook her head, and held up her hand to pat his shoulder once more, "I am—"She cut herself off. Her hand was covered in fur. "Wha?!" Uriko cried. 'But why am I beastorizing?! I don't want too!' She yelled in her mind.  
  
Kenji realized that Uriko was not pulling his leg, "Uriko?!" He murmured, holding out his hand. She dropped to her knees, holding her head.  
  
'Oh! M-my head! What's going on?!' She cried silently. The wind gave a harsh blast of air, and Uriko trembled. Fangs began to grow, as well as her cat-like ears began to sprout out of her skull and hair.  
  
"Uriko! Try to stop it!" Kenji yelled, grabbing her shoulders, and gently shaking them. The wind subdued again. Her eyes widened and before she could fully become her half-beast self, it stopped. The fur, fangs, and cat ears quickly became hidden.  
  
"That... was weird." Uriko mumbled, holding her head in pain. Drenched in sweat, Uriko shook her head. "I could barely control my body..." She looked up to Kenji, "Has that ever... happened to you? Ever?"  
  
He shook his head, "I am sorry, never has that happened to me." Looking up, he nodded, "Let's get to your house, or mine, and find Yugo and Alice. We can talk to them and ask if they know what's going on." He handed her the pink umbrella Alice forced him to carry to give to Uriko. "Let's be on our way."  
  
The entire trip from school to Uriko's house was quiet and uneventful.  
  
Uriko entered her key into the key slot, and unlocked her front door. "Mother? Alice? Yugo?" Uriko stepped inside, removing her house key and slipping it back into her pocket, "C'mon in." She murmured to Kenji.  
  
They walked into the living room. Voices. "Mother!" Uriko cried, "I'll be right back. Just... uh, sit on the couch." She sweatdropped while Kenji proceeded to sit on the couch, a look of obvious hope Yugo would come back across his face. He felt awkward sitting all alone in her living room.  
  
"Mother?" Uriko asked, opening her Mother's bedroom door. Surprising Uriko, Alice was in Mitsuko's room. "Alice? What're you doing in here? Where's Mother?" Uriko murmured, walking to the foot of the large bed. 'Alice is alone, then why'd I hear voices? She was probably on the phone.'  
  
"We've been worried sick about you, Uriko! Where have you been?!" Alice grumbled, picking up the phone. Uriko opened her mouth to speak, but Alice held her hand up, letting Uriko know that her time to speak was not now. Alice spoke briefly to Mitsuko, letting her know Uriko was well and that a search party would not be necessary. Setting the phone down, Alice nodded, then looked about, "Where's Kenji?"  
  
"Kenji? He's in the living room." Uriko murmured, "Why?" She was somewhat puzzled by this at first. Naivete was something Uriko was good at, obviously.  
  
Alice shook her head, "Well, we wouldn't want Kenji to disappear on us as well. Anyway, as you were saying? You may continue." Alice gave Uriko a reassuring smile that she wasn't angry. Uriko felt at ease now.  
  
"I was at school. There was a really bad wind blowing, and well... I didn't want my skirt to fly up—"Uriko began, realizing how stupid it was now. 'How childish that was...' She scolded herself silently.  
  
"..." Alice sweatdropped. Down the hallway, the front door was heard opening then shutting. Mitsuko's voice rang through the hallway, "Uriko-o-o-o-o-o-o?!" Another sweatdrop from Alice.  
  
Uriko and Alice quickly made their way to join in with everybody in the living room. Mitsuko beamed with delight, "Uriko! Where have you been young lady?! I was so worried about you!" She embraced her daughter into a warm hug.  
  
Uriko shook her head, debating whether she should tell Mitsuko where she was first, or what happened. "Mother, I was at school due to the rain. And while there... something weird happened to me."  
  
Mitsuko let go of Uriko to get a better look at her face, "Something... happened?" She repeated, "Like what?" Her face was twisted in fear. "Nothing serious, was it?" Worry set in now.  
  
Uriko looked to Kenji, a silent plea of help. Kenji looked to Mitsuko, "Something's wrong." Feeling it wasn't his job to tell about Uriko's beastorizing episode, he decided not to continue on. He only leaned gently back into the cushioned sofa.  
  
'Not much of a talker.' Alice sweatdropped, 'How does Yugo stand such a silent kid?' She looked to Uriko, then back to Mitsuko, and back to Uriko, awaiting the answer.  
  
"You see, today..." Uriko began, "I was waiting on the school bench for the wind to die down. Then Kenji came, and while we were talking, I began to beastorize. Without my wanting to. Is something wrong with me?" She tugged gently at Mitsuko's sleeve.  
  
"You beastorized without your consent?" Yugo cut in. He pondered this for a moment, juggling it in his mind. "That makes no sense. You should have absolute power over your actions. Including beastorizing at will." Yugo looked down at the ground, trying to find a quick conclusion to Uriko's unwanted beastorizing  
  
moment.  
  
Uriko nodded, "That's what I thought, but today I could barely control myself." She frowned, "Do you think it will happen again?" She sat down on the sofa's arm rest, her right leg crossed over her left.  
  
Alice looked to Yugo, who looked to Kenji, who looked at Mitsuko, "No one can say for sure." Kenji mumbled, "Another question I'd like answered is: Will this, in time, happen to ALL zoanthropes?"  
  
Another long, quiet pause about the group. "And if it does happen to us... what's causing this?" Yugo asked. The thought lead to many suspects. They looked at one another, wondering who would be the first to name Busuzima.  
  
"Well... Busuzima's pretty damn high up on my suspect list." Mitsuko muttered, "It's probably one of his new experiments." She shook her head, remembering what had happened long ago. Shuddering, she continued, "He probably is trying to take over the world again, or whatever it is psychos do."  
  
Uriko looked panic stricken. "What should we do...?" She murmured, not wanting to be the victim of another experiment. She looked down at her legs, 'If Busuzima is behind this, how did he get to me? I haven't seen him or any of his henchmen. How could I be an experiment if he never had physical contact with me? Maybe... he got to me while I was sleeping?' Uriko quickly shook the thought away. The thought of Busuzima in her room, while she slept of all times, was one she could only witness in a nightmare.  
  
"Simple," Yugo began, "Find Busuzima and figure out what he's up too." Yugo folded his arms over his chest. "Then make him stop." The words and answer were so simple, and yet so true. Nobody would want to overlook Busuzima when it came to suspects. They may have had no solid evidence to prove Busuzima guilty, but he was still on top of the suspect list.  
  
Kenji nodded, "Then use a permanent solution to put an end on his sadistic experiments." Obviously, Kenji was still annoyed and angered by his own previous meetings with Busuzima. It sent a chill up and down his spine. Quickly, Kenji shook off the sensation.  
  
"Then it's settled! Yugo, Kenji, Uriko and I will set out and find Busuzima. Mother, I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, what about the store?" Alice murmured, turning to Mitsuko. As much as Mitsuko would help, she had other priorities at home.  
  
Mitsuko pulled strands of deep brown hair out of her eyes, "If you need any help at all, please come to me." Filled with grief, Mitsuko agreed to let them go. She really hadn't wanted them too, but she knew either way, they'd go without her.  
  
"When do we leave?" Uriko asked, now filled with adventure. Filled with determination, Uriko looked up to Yugo. 'I'll want to teach Busuzima a lesson on using people as experiments!'  
  
Yugo looked at his wrist, where his wrist watch resided, "Tomorrow. Morning. Say... 8?" He looked up at Alice and Uriko, wondering if he'd gain their approval.  
  
Alice nodded, "Sounds good to me. What about you, Uriko? Eight in the morning good for you?"  
  
Luckily, it was a Friday, no school. Uriko nodded, "I'm up for it!" She thrust her hands into the air, a smile stretched across her face. Though tucked away in the back of her mind was the worry she had over studying and her test.  
  
Yugo looked to Kenji, "Kenji, you up for 8 in the morning?" Yugo tilted his head, knowing Kenji would agree, but it is nice to let him have his own way of approval on the time.  
  
"I have no problem with it." Kenji nodded, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. He shrugged, and tilted his head slightly.  
  
"We'll pick you two up, okay Alice?" Yugo turned to her, and smiled.  
  
Alice returned the smile, with a bit of blush, "Uh-huh. No problem!"  
  
With that said, the group decided at 8 in the morning, they would set out to find the reason Uriko- and whomever else they didn't know about yet- was changing.  
  
And so Chapter One draws to a close...  
  
- Sorry I got so sloppy to the end, I pulled off an all-nighter playing another one of my favorite video games, Tales of Eternia ((Or Tales of Destiny II)) by NAMCO. Great game, absolutely love it. XD I just beat it this morning! Anyway, humor me dammit, and tell me how great my story was. :3 Just kidding, you don't have to be so kind. Get ready for Chapter Two! Coming up... er... whenever I have spare time. –sweatdrops- Which will probably be tomorrow.  
  
Until then, see ya. 


	2. Busuzima's Whereabouts

Without Consent

By: Lady Kuroi Bara

Disclaimer: Um... didn't I already state that I don't own Bloody Roar?

I see you were bored and decided to come back and read the second portion! You poor, poor person. Having to be desperate enough to read this... -coughs- But I'm not complaining. –smile- How about I stop talking and you read the second portion of Without Consent?

And so the Second Chapter begins...

"Storms across the country are reaching a severe state. With winds up to 58 miles per hour, we're really in for it." Mitsuko sat worried in front of the television, listening to the storm warning. 'How can I let them go out? Not only to catch Busuzima, but in the middle of a severe storm!' She set the remote down, hearing small footsteps coming down the hallway.

"I'm ready to kick butt!" Uriko cried, holding an arm high above her head, striking a pose. "Have Yugo and Kenji come yet?" She cocked her head slightly, then looked past Mitsuko to the television, "That storm's still going?"

Mitsuko nodded, "Be careful. I don't want anything to happen to any of you." Frowning, Uriko could tell her Mother was deeply concerned over their fate. Alice came behind Uriko.

"They're running late." Alice murmured, worried. "It's 20 after. Maybe something happened to them? It IS pretty bad outside." She began pacing slightly, back and forth. Uriko shook her head.

"They can handle themselves." She murmured. "What's a storm compared to a fight with Shenlong? Or Gado?" Uriko crossed her arms over her chest. "They WERE pretty tough. Don't worry so much! They're just fine!" Uriko gave Alice a reassuring smile.

Coincidentally, there was a knock at the door, "That must be them!" Alice was filled with relief, as was Uriko and Mitsuko. Alice quickly ran around the sofa, and unlocked the door, "You're running late, what ha—" Alice was going to scold them for worrying her, but she stopped. "Kenji?! What happened?!"

Yugo had his arm wrapped around Kenji as support, bruises and scrapes across his face. His jacket was slightly ripped, and muddy. Yugo was breathing heavily. Kenji himself was breathing heavily, his own body dirty and tattered. "Y-Yugo... beastorized." Kenji mumbled, "And attacked me. I had to stop him somehow..." He looked down to the ground, feeling nothing but guilt.

Alice took one of Yugo's arms, "Let's bring him to the sofa. You too Kenji. We'll ease these wounds." She smiled, and Kenji nodded.

"Thank you." Kenji murmured. They gently lay Yugo on the sofa, his eyes flashed open, "Ohhh... my aching head." He grumbled. Yugo sat up, and noticed Alice bandaging Kenji arm. "K-Kenji! What happened to you?!" Yugo winced at the pain in his stomach. Kenji had given him quite a powerful kick in the abdomen, and Yugo could still feel it.

Kenji looked to Yugo, "You beastorized and lost control," Kenji sat up, and sat next to Yugo, "You then attacked me and I had to stop you somehow." Kenji shook his head, "I'm really sorry, Yugo."

Yugo shook his head, "It wasn't your fault, it was either you get hurt or I. And it's better me than you." Yugo smiled at Kenji, then turned to Alice, Uriko, and Mitsuko, "Thank you, all of you."

Uriko nodded, "No problem! We'll always help a friend." She added a smile, which added a strange effect to her statement. Yugo felt at ease now.

Alice quickly bandage up Yugo, "Both yours and Kenji's wounds aren't serious. The pain should die out soon if not now." Yugo nodded, and stood up. He stood there, waiting to feel the pain in his abdomen. Nothing he couldn't handle. He gave Alice a thumbs up sign.

"Okay, Mother, now that we're all ready... we're going to go." Alice murmured, hugging Mitsuko. Tears began to sting Mitsuko's eyes, and she tightened her grip onto Alice.

"Be careful." Mitsuko murmured in Alice's ear. Alice nodded, and released herself from Mitsuko. Turning, Mitsuko's enormous arms wrapped around Uriko, "You be careful, too. Keep those boys out of trouble." She smiled, hoping to make Uriko feel more confident. She knew that although Uriko gave a determined and confident appearance, she was frightened inside.

"I will, Mother. I promise." Uriko smiled, "And now we're ready!" She joined the group, and turned to her Mother, "Good bye, Mother. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Alice nodded, "We promise. Good bye!" Alice turned to the doorway, holding onto her jacket as the harsh winds whipped at her. Yugo and Kenji nodded, "Yes, good bye, Ms. Nonomura." They murmured.

Together, the group of four stepped out, and into the merciless storm. 'Where are we going?' Uriko thought, 'We're leaving, and yet we have no where to go.' She turned to Alice, "ALICE!!" She cried over the wind. Alice leaned down to Uriko, "Alice, where are we going?" Uriko asked in her ear.

Alice leaned in, and into Uriko's ear, she murmured, "Yugo says he wants to speak to some other zoanthropes." Uriko nodded, understanding.

They began to walk, Yugo and Kenji in front, Alice and Uriko in back. They had been walking for quite some time, before Uriko realized where they were going, 'Master Long? Why do we need to go there?'

Climbing over the slippery rocks, they clung to one another, hoping they would not fall. A couple of times Alice slipped due to her shoes, but it was nothing major. They had finally hit Long's 'house'. Yugo stepped in the old cave, "Hello? Long? You here?"

Long walked from the shadows, drenched in water. He was in his tiger form currently, "Are we disturbing your training, Long?" Alice asked. No response from Long.

Kenji was ready to take a fighter's stance, "That's the look Yugo had when he beastorized. That very same look." Yugo, Alice, and Uriko looked to Long.

"Master Long! We don't want to fight you!" Uriko cried. The wind gave a fierce blow, which made it's way inside the cave. Small debris flew in, pelting the group of four. Covering their eyes from various rocks and such, the group didn't realize Long was no longer in the area he had been standing in. "M-Master Long?" She asked.

The tiger had ended up behind them, and viciously swiped at the back of their heads. Each of them fell onto the cave's ground. Long jumped backwards, knowing one of them was going to swipe back. "I'll take him on!" Alice cried while leaping back up, "You two watch Uriko!" She charged at Long, and slid onto the ground, tripping him instantly.

Displeased, Long quickly stood up, and charged at Alice. He jumped into the air, and curled into a tiny ball, spinning through the air at Alice. "Yikes!" She cried, ducking. Long landed cat-like on his feet, directly behind Alice. "Behind you!" Uriko cried. 'Behind me?!' Alice thought, turning around. But Long had already grabbed her, and tripped her from behind. Alice held the back of her head, in pain. She quickly recovered though, and snapped back up. Long stood still, as if waiting for her to charge at him. She stood still, 'I won't win at this rate...' She decided to beastorize.

Now in her rabbit figure, Alice quickly charged at him, and flipped in the air, hitting Long's chest and face. Long stood up, and grabbed Alice's arm. She lost balance, unable to recover quickly. Long leapt into the air, and stomped into Alice's head. 'I'll have to use my Lifting Star Lane." Alice came in close to Long, and rammed her head into his abdominal area. Long held his stomach. With that chance, Alice formed Long into a ball, and kicked him into the air twice before doing a back flip and kicking him into the cave's wall.

Heaving, Alice held her chest, and now her normal human self, "D-did I do it?" Long groaned a little, still a tiger. He sat up slowly, "Long?" She asked. He stood up and quickly charged at Alice.

"What?! Didn't that work?!" Uriko cried from the side. Alice sidestepped from Long, and was ready to grapple him, but he turned and smashed his enormous paw into her face. Alice flew from one side of the cave to another, knocking the wind out of her when she hit the wall.

"Long, stop it!" Yugo cried, running to Alice's side. "A-Alice, breath! Breath!" He gently picked her up, rubbing her shoulders hoping to try and calm her down. Uriko and Kenji had also joined.

"Alice! It'll be okay!" Uriko turned to Long, "I don't care if you WERE my master, Master Long!" She pointed to him, "You're going down! Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it!" She took her fighter's stance.

Long only stared at her, "You, Uriko, are easy kill." He grumbled loudly, the cave echoing with his rather creepy voice.

Uriko winced, "Well, if you're so confident, take me on!" At that point, a fierce blow of wind came in yet again, adding effect to Uriko's statement. Long only smirked.

"I took your dear sister out so easily, what makes you think that you can defeat I?" Long asked, now curious about Uriko's confidence.

Uriko charged at him, "Because I know every one of your moves! You can't trick me!" At that point, she had leapt into the air, and thrust her back into Long, sending him flying backwards.

Now irritated, Long wiped the blood trickling down his face. Uriko didn't stop, 'He's got to become himself again!' The wind picked up, the rain began to come in the cave, and debris flew into the group's eyes. This complicated the battle for Uriko. 'I can't see...' She cried silently, 'Where's Master Long?' She squinted, and noticed his dark shape. "There you are!" She began charging at him again, but when she was in striking range, she stopped.

"M-Master Long?" She asked. Long was now on the ground, holding his head in pain. "Master Long!" Uriko cried, "You'll be okay, I promise!" She kneeled next to Long, shielding him from the debris that flew from the cave's mouth.

Alice, Yugo and Kenji all ran to accompany Uriko. "Is he all right?!" Alice asked. She lay a gentle hand on his head, feeling for fevers and such. "I think he's got a headache."

Long moaned, rubbing his head in much pain. "U-Uriko?" He asked, his eyes coming in focus and seeing her blurry shape. Rubbing his eyes, he reached into his pocket for his glasses.

"It's me, Master Long." Uriko smiled, hoping to comfort him. "Are you feeling all right?" She patted his back, in hopes of calming his nerves.

"All of you... Yugo, Alice, Kenji, Uriko..." He looked at each face, "What has happened?" A look of confusion slowly came about his face.

"You don't remember..." Yugo murmured. "We now know one thing for sure, after you beastorize forcefully, you cannot remember a thing when you beastorized." Yugo quickly turned his attention back to Long.

"Long, there's something strange going on. Yesterday, Uriko beastorized without wanting too. But it stopped before she could do any damage. Earlier this morning, Yugo beastorized, and he beat Kenji. But Kenji fought back, and saved Yugo. Now YOU beastorized, and I take it, you didn't want to? Or have any reason too, right?" Alice asked. 'Now that I think of it... everybody we know of has beastorized around Kenji... I mean, Uriko was with Kenji when she beastorized. And so was Yugo. Is it just coincidence? Well, it probably is. I mean, he wasn't with Long. Kenji probably is just the type that's at the right place at the wrong time.' She was facing Long, but her eyes slowly wandered to Kenji, watching him. 'Am I really... suspecting him?'

Long shook his head, "I've heard. Not only Uriko, Yugo and I have beastorized unwillingly. From what I have been told, Gado has been having such problems." Long set his glasses neatly on his face.

Yugo nodded, "I take it that's all the information you have, Long?" There was a glint of hope in Yugo's voice hoping Long had a bit more.

Long shook his head, "That, and Busuzima may be at hand. Or Xion... possibly." Long began to force himself to sit up.

"Master Long, are you sure you should sit up? Don't your wounds hurt?" Uriko asked, setting gentle hands on his shoulder. She wouldn't want Long even more injured than what he already is.

Long nodded, "No worries, Uriko. I can take a little beating." He slowly stood up, stretching out his calves. While Uriko was busy with Long, Alice and Yugo began to talk.

"We totally overlooked Xion." Alice mumbled, "How are we going to find him? Busuzima's as hard as it is." She set her hands on her hips. "How are we going to find Busuzima?" She had realized they didn't know where he may be.

"We'll look up Busuzima first. He may have less potential then that psycho Xion, but he's just as dangerous. This seems like his work too, possessing people. At least it's not back to the brainwashing." Yugo murmured, then realized Kenji was there. A look of pain took Kenji's face, and Yugo quickly shut his trap about the subject, "A-anyway, I think I may know who to speak to, to locate Busuzima's whereabouts."

Alice smiled, "You do? Whom may it be then?" She clasped her hands together, hoping he was right about this.

"Stun." Yugo murmured, "Recently, Stun has gotten into an accident. It's taken him out of battling for a while. He was going to take on Busuzima alone, but due to his sever injuries..."

"And... how, do you know this?" Alice asked, tilting her head. She was curious about the authenticity of Yugo's resources on this information. "Have you spoke to Stun?"

"Well, I won't explain it all, but Stun had made a previous trip to Busuzima's lab. I guess he found it after following one of his henchmen. That's where Stun also was beaten." Yugo explained, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Uriko stepped up into the conversation, "Long knows where to find him." Obviously they had been listening to the conversation.

"To find Busuzima?" Yugo asked, tilting his head. Now this was interesting, how would Long know?

"Yeah. Busuzima." Uriko turned to Long, "All right Master Long, you can tell them, they're listening." She smiled, and waited for his answer.

"Go east from here, for 2 miles. Down there, is a thick brush. It'll be hard to get through it, but once you get through the brush, go forward from it. In the midst of all the trees will be Busuzima's new head quarters." Long murmured, "That is all I have."  
  
Yugo nodded, "We're going right now. Thanks, Long. You're a real big help." Flashing a smile, Yugo turned to Alice, her mouth began to open.

"Long, are you going to come with us?" Alice asked, "Or are you going to remain here?" She sprawled out her arms, a silent indication that the cave was big and lonely.

"I shall stay here. I do not want to risk your lives again. I believe I am unusually prone to beastorizing. I do not want to destroy any of you." Long explained. Alice nodded.

Yugo began towards the entrance of the cave, the wind died down quite a bit. 'It shouldn't be too hard to climb down now.' He turned to face them, "Are we ready? The wind's died down, so it won't be hard to climb down the rocks. Debris won't fly in our faces."  
  
Uriko turned to Long, "Good bye, Master Long!" She went to Yugo's side, turned yet again, and gave Long a short wave.

Kenji turned to Long, "Yes, thank you for the information." He murmured quietly, turning to Yugo and Uriko. Long nodded. Alice was next up.

"You're a big help, Long! I mean it! Thank you." She smiled, patted his back, then joined Yugo.

They climbed the rocks with more ease, but the rain made them slippery still. Uriko placed her foot in between two rocks, but they were loose. She slipped, and landed on her bottom. Unfortunately, Uriko landed on a flat rock, and slid down it, "AIYEEEE!!!" She cried. Once she hit the bottom, all that was heard was 'thunk'. "Owwwwwww..." Uriko's voice could be heard. The others had leapt to the bottom to accompany Uriko. Alice helped her up.

"Okay, head east." Yugo sweatdropped, "Er... does anybody know which way east IS?" Yugo only received blank stares.

Kenji pointed from the side, "Uriko, from the cave entrance's point of view, where was the sun while it was rising?"

Uriko thought for a second, "Oh... um..." She looked up to the entrance, and faced the same direction. "This way!" She pointed to their right.

"Then let's hurry. With 2 miles ahead of us, I want to find some sort of shelter before we enter Busuzima's place. We'll need lots of rest." Yugo murmured, beginning to walk.

'This is going to take forever...' Uriko thought, sighing. 'Well, I have been gaining weight...' She thought, sweatdropping, 'This'll be my weight loss program for today.'

With that, they embarked on going east to find Busuzima's hide out. And hopefully, put a stop to the unwilling beastorizing.

And so Chapter Two draws to a close...

Yeah, I've got chapter two done. Go me. Um... sorry, this time I don't have much to say. - I hope you enjoyed the second portion of this story. Coming up next, part 3!

Until then, see ya.


	3. To Get In

Without Consent

By: Lady Kuroi Bara

Disclaimer: I know I've already stated I don't own Bloody Roar… but disclaimers are fun to write… because I can rant and make you waste your time reading it… like I am now. :P

Sorry I haven't updated in months. Our computer hasn't been letting me sign in, so I could never update my story. Just recently, I guess it began to like me for it let me sign in and stay in. I've forgotten much of what I had in plan for this story, but hell. I'll remember.

And so Chapter Three begins…

"Drag me by my arms… I beg you." Alice grumbled as the group walked, "How far have we walked anyway?" Not only was the path filled with rocks and debris, the storm made it even more difficult.

Yugo shrugged, "I think we're pretty close. We're in the brush Long was talking about." Looking ahead, he noticed a dark hole carved into the rock's surface, "Hey guys! Look! Is that a cave?"

Joy spread throughout the group, "I hope!" Uriko cried, clapping her hands together. Now power walking, the group quickly pushed the brush out of the way. "Almost there." Uriko murmured to herself.

Yugo pulled out the brush that lay in front of the mouth of the cave, "It IS a cave." With relief, Yugo stepped aside, "C'mon in." Kenji walked in first, followed by Alice then Uriko with a flashlight.

Alice's face became solemn, 'It doesn't feel right in here…' Looking from side to side, she noticed Yugo had realized that as well. Locking eyes with each other, they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Kenji, Uriko, how about you two just sleep? Alice and I can take turns standing watch." Yugo smiled, trying not to frighten them. Kenji arched an eyebrow while Uriko cocked her head to the right.

"What is it that you have realized, Yugo?" Kenji asked, letting Yugo know he was not going to take this bull. 'They have also realized something is wrong here.'

'The air is thick… this cave has a menacing feeling to it.' Uriko thought, "Yes, Alice, what is it that you don't want us to know?" The two ganged up on Alice and Yugo, knowing the answer already.

"Okay, call us crazy," Alice began, folding her arms across her chest but Uriko cut in, "I already do." She whispered under her breath. "Go on!" Uriko smiled. At least the heavy tension in the air wasn't putting Uriko down. "As I was saying," Alice began, looking at Uriko, "The air here is unusually thick. A nauseating feeling."

"Yugo, what are you doing?" Uriko asked, looking past the form of Alice. Yugo had occupied himself, using the thick brush and shrubbery to his advantage. "I'm putting brush in certain places, and in front of the cave to ensure the fact that we're safer."

"Good thinking, Yugo." Alice complimented, moving herself to the cave's mouth to help with the moving of shrubbery.

Kenji himself sat against the cave's wall, lost in deep thought. His eyes were fixated at his feet, his hands beneath his chin, which rested atop his knees. 'Busuzima… that bastard. What's he up to now? Could it really be Busuzima? If so, what is the motive? What's the point of making zoanthropes temporarily losing themselves? He seemed rather fond of keeping them as pets.' His eyes narrowed angrily, and Uriko couldn't help but to notice.

'Everything's so tense.' She thought, holding the flashlight in her hands. Relaxing her body against the wall, her eyes sagged down lazily, drifting in and out of a slumber.

The next time her eyes opened, it was dark, and frightening. 'Gah!' Uriko cried silently, sitting up, 'I've fallen asleep for too long! Where's everybody?! M-my flashlight? Where'd it go?!' She stood up cautiously, hoping not step on the sleeping bodies of Alice, Yugo or Kenji.

No moonlight could peer through the heavy clouds. The storm had subsided for now, but that was probably the calm before the real storm was to hit. But… there was a light that called out to Uriko. A bright light, one that had no reason to burn so brightly.

Where was it coming from?

Uriko squinted, wondering of maybe Yugo went to explore and took her flashlight. But her flashlight did not emit light of such a color, or so brightly. In fact, it looked like a light which streamed from a window. 'I… I bet that's a light from Busuzima's head quarters! But then, this cave is dangerously close. Could they possibly… use this cave for their own gain? Then…' She turned, hoping to use the dim light borne from the hidden building to find her flashlight.

Crawling over to where she had once lay, Uriko searched for her light, pastel colored flashlight. Crawling on the ground proved useful, for she found it had rolled away during her sleep. Turning it on, Uriko explored the cave from a standing point.

Alice was sleeping against a rock, snoring lightly. Opposite the wall from her, Kenji was leaning against the wall, cushioning his head with his hands. But where was Yugo?

"Y-Yugo?" Cautiously, Uriko pointed the flashlight to the back of the cave. It was a dead end cave, going only so deep. 'He must have gone outside.'

Stepping out into the somewhat misty atmosphere, Uriko pointed the beam of light downwards, turning it off.

"Footprints." She murmured, seeing large prints next to her own. "Leaving the cave. Somebody was here. Or maybe Yugo left." She looked over her shoulder, confirming she had awoken nobody and that she had not been spotted. 'They lead to… the building.'

Hidden in a camouflage of tree leaves, shrubbery and brush, the building was a beacon of fear for Uriko. 'Yugo… came here?' Looking down, the girl noticed a vent. 'I… I bet I can fit in there and enter in!'

"What the hell are you doing?!" Came a loud whisper.

"EEE—" A hand wrapped around her mouth, two arms holding her down. 'I-I'm going to die!'

"U-Uriko, please! It's me, Alice. And Kenji!' Alice whispered, and Uriko came to less than a wiggle. "I'm sorry we frightened you, Uriko. But what the hell were you doing?"

Kenji nodded, "I concur. It's foolish to venture off on your lonesome." He folded his arms across his chest. Angrily, Uriko shook her head.

"Tell that to Yugo! He's gone!" She whispered, trying not to raise her voice. Alice blinked. "That's right! Yugo left! I was trying to find him, I thought he was outside."

Alice blinked, "Isn't that Yugo now? Over there?" She pointed her index finger towards the familiar body of Yugo.

Yugo came forward towards the group of three, blinking awkwardly, unsure of why they stood there. "What's going on? Why aren't you all in the cave?" He asked, whispering rather loudly.

"Uriko had awoken from her slumber to find you had gone missing," Kenji pitched in, "I assume Uriko felt a surge of worry for you and ventured alone in the woods only to be found by Alice and I only a short distance away from the mouth of the cave. Now, I speak for everybody, we'd like to know just exactly why you left the cave alone."

Yugo blushed a little, "H-hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go." He let out a small, humiliated laugh. Alice, Uriko and Kenji stared most awkwardly. False alarm.

Alice grumbled, "Well, not exactly how I expected this to end, but hell. I'll take a break any day. Hey, now that we're all here… should we intrude? I'm sure most of Busuzima's henchmen are sleeping on the job. It's almost 2 in the morning."

Yugo nodded, and Uriko pointed, "I noticed this vent. Do you think that could be a good way in?" She asked, hoping she could finally help in some way. Alice squinted, cocking her head.

"It's… a bit small, don't you think?" Yugo asked, "It'd be a tight fit." He ran his fingers against the cold, solid metal. The odor it emitted was foul, giving the sense of death. Then again, it WAS Busuzima's domain.

"I can't let you go alone, Uriko." Alice commented, "Maybe… Kenji can fit as well?" She turned to him, and bewildered the boy gaped at the tiny vent, "Me, Alice?" "Yes you, Kenji. You're as skinny as a twig. You put Mary-Kate Olsen to shame." Kenji growled at the last comment, but chose to ignore it.

"Fine, I'll try." Was all that he managed to say without sounding angry. Yugo fell to his knees, and began to inspect the sides of the vent. "Hmm… these screws don't seem so tough."

Beastorizing, Yugo decided to use his wolf side to his advantage. Using the fine tips of his claws, Yugo managed to unscrew, pull, and yank out or otherwise the screws loose. When he had loosened the last screw, the vent door came crashing on his bare foot. Wincing, Yugo turned back to his human self.

"Son of a-" He grumbled, rubbing his toes, "That hurt. Okay, Kenji, Uriko, go. Be careful. As soon as you go in, we lose contact. Alice and I will try to find a more convenient way in."

Alice nodded, "Take care of my little sister, Kenji, or I'll have to beat the hell out of you." There goes over-protective Alice again.

Kenji nodded, "I am not irresponsible, worry not." He waited, watching as Uriko slipped into the small vent. He looked to Yugo, and he nodded. "Good luck, you two." Kenji murmured, before getting on all fours and peering into the vent.

Alice and Yugo proceeded to go around the back of the building, "We'll find an unlit window." Alice murmured. Yugo nodded, "Not a problem."

Or so THEY thought.

¤

"Uriko, please remove your lower half from my personal space." Kenji groaned. Being behind Uriko was being a pain in the bottom. No pun intended.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right?" Her voice echoed eerily throughout the vents, "You came in second, it's not my fault. Just look down, and stop going so fast."

Taking this advice, Kenji looked down. Uriko moved slowly through the vents, taking in the smells, sounds, and sights.

"Hey… Uriko, look at this." Kenji murmured, grabbing her ankle to stop her from going any faster. From what it felt like against her ankle, Kenji was trembling. But why? Curling into a ball, and using her feet to as quietly as she could turn, peered through the vent at the room Kenji had indicated.

"Oh… my…" Uriko murmured, her eyes growing wide.

The gloomy looking room beneath them was slate gray, dungeon like. The room was bare, except for one disturbing thing. A large cylinder shaped object erected from the floor, a figure floated in the liquid substance. "That looks like…" Uriko began.

"I believe that's… Shina?" Kenji asked, squinting. Uriko's eyes widened, "But why is she here? What is Busuzima doing to her?! Why is she in that tank?!"

And so Chapter 3 draws to a close…

Life's been tough on our characters, and it'll only get harder. Will Alice and Yugo be able to enter the building of Busuzima without being caught? Will Uriko and Kenji be caught? And why is Shina in that tank? And… is that Jenny?!

Find out within the context of the next chapter.

Until then, see ya.


	4. Inside the Beast's Domain

Without Consent

By: Lady Kuroi Bara

Disclaimer: Like I said, it's fun to waste your time on something that passed so long ago.

And so Chapter 4 begins…

"H-hey, Yugo! Look!" Alice pointed her index finger high above her and Yugo's head. High up there was an conveniently unlit window, which looked big enough to let Alice and Yugo in at the same time. "We can enter through that window. Our only problem is how. Too bad myself or you, Yugo, do not beastorize into something with wings." Alice's brown eyes narrowed at the window. "Yugo?"

"Alice, come here. I think I found an easier way in." His voice sounded muffled, afar. Only because he was around the corner of the building. Alice wandered around the side, taking quick notice to the door in front of them. "I bet it's locked." Yugo grumbled, taking hold of the door knob and turning it with ease. Creaking, the door opened, beckoning the two to enter.

Alice cautiously stepped in, "It's dark." She murmured. Indeed, it was. Yugo walked behind her, then in front. "Yugo, can you find a light switch?"

Nodding, Yugo directed himself to one side of the wall, Alice to the other. His hand slid easily against the smooth concrete. Until he hit a square, plastic object. "Found it, I think." His finger raised slightly, pushing the small switch upwards. The light flickered once, then twice, then on it stayed.

The room was large, and forbidding. The floor was made of cold, gray stones, the walls looked as though they had merged with the floor, being made of stone itself. The light source above them was from a large, peculiar looking object. It was spherical in shape, being a shade of red. It's bright light extended, removing the blanket of darkness which cloaked the room. Opposite the side from Yugo and Alice's standpoint, there was a door. It was large in size, like every other damn thing in that room.

"Shall we?" Yugo asked, looking at the sinister door. 'I feel a breeze, but where is it coming from?' His eyes gazed across the walls, looking for any vents. Perhaps the air conditioner was on? Taking a couple of steps, Yugo could tell Alice was not following behind him, "You coming, Alice?"

"Yugo, don't you think that this was TOO easy? This has to be a trap. The doors will probably close, and the ceiling will come crashing on us, or the walls will fold themselves around us. Something's not right here. It's almost as if… we were expected." Alice's eyes analyzed everything they came across. What worried her most, was the seemingly irreproachable lamp. "Why is it that that's the only thing that seems out of place? I don't like the looks of that lamp. Yugo, let's investigate it before we go any further."

Yugo nodded, knowing Alice was onto something. "No problem. Here, I'll lift you up, and you tell me if you find anything."

¤

"Kenji, we have to get down there some how!" Uriko's voice cried softly. Her chocolate brown eyes were fixated on the morbid scene in front of her. Now that her eyes came to focus to the dark colored room, she realized just what was really in front of her.

The tank was set in the middle of the room, it's base against the floor, the top against the ceiling. At it's base, thick and thin wires covered the floor, leading out of the room through cut out holes in the wall. They seemed to be pumping in the liquid which Shina was captured in. On the right side of the tank, was what looked like a computer. Piles of papers rested on the desk next to the computer. Going across the top of the tank, were smaller wires. They entered through holes in the tank, connecting to Shina's almost nude body. The liquid which had encased her was a shade of blue. All in all, none of this looked good.

"Uriko, take this path. The one to our right." Kenji murmured, disrupting Uriko's trance on the tank and Shina. Remaining quiet, she only nodded and crawled as quietly as she could to the left. "Keep going until you cross over a vent which faces the ground." She continued to crawl before a thought struck her mind.

"Hey! How do YOU know where all the vents are? I-I mean, I do not mean to butt into anything I don't belong in, but… I'm curious." Uriko murmured, her brunette hair swaying to and fro. Silence. "Kenji?" She asked, "Kenji, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'll stay quiet. I'm sorry." Her voice echoed, 'I'm sorry' echoing, a broken record.

"It is fine. Besides, I caught site of it easily. The vent has holes drilled into it, the blue light penetrates through the holes, therefore I saw it." Kenji said, as though it were a formula. Uriko only nodded, leading the way. She crawled over the vent Kenji had indicated earlier before, and Kenji nodded. "Thank you. Now, all we must do is break this vent open. Judging from Yugo's encounter with the last vent, it should pose no problem."

Using her finger, Uriko easily broke the screws as though they were toothpicks. "Nothing to it! Anything's possible when I'm a half-beast!"

Kenji peered through the hole, where the vent had once been. "All is clear." He murmured, "Let us move." He leapt down, his hair wavering gently as he descended. Uriko copied his move, leaping as well, landing with cat-like grace.

"Okay, we're here. Let's get to Shina now!" Uriko mumbled under her breath. Kenji nodded in agreement. "Yes, let us-"

There was a loud slam, as though a heavy door had been thrown shut. It was the door which held Shina, the door which produced the only light for Uriko and Kenji. Alone in the dark hallway, Kenji opened his mouth, "Uriko? Uriko, where are you?"

Following his voice, Uriko latched onto his long sleeved shirt, "We'll have to find a light switch." Uriko murmured, "Did you happen to notice one, Kenji?" She asked, squinting in hopes of adjusting to the sudden change in light.

"No, I did not. We shall find one quickly." But before Kenji could take a step, his eyes widened, "The door sounded as though it were slammed. Then… somebody other than Yugo, Alice, you and I are here. Somebody… is nearby." Uriko began to tremble, "You're scaring me, stop it." She whispered.

"I am sorry, I only wanted to state the obvious." Kenji murmured, his voice echoing through the empty hallways. The hair on the back of his neck went up, reacting to the sudden breath of air against him. "Uriko… are you breathing on the back of my neck?" He asked, feeling rather disturbed, should she say yes.

"No, I'm too short anyway."

"Then what is?" The two turned around, as though on cue, and saw a rather feminine figure standing in front of them.

"Sorry to burst in on the party." The woman murmured, "And I hate to be a party pooper, but it's time we be rid of you pesky children."

¤

"Anything strange about it, Alice?" Yugo asked. Currently, Alice was sitting on his shoulders, reaching up at the lamp. It's bright rays blinded her, but through it she saw nothing.

"Nope, nothing. I… guess I was wrong?" She tapped Yugo gently, an indicator she wanted down. "Let's go."

The two walked across the room, looking ahead at the sinister door. Yugo reached his hand out, took grasp of the handle, and tugged on it. To his and Alice's dismay, it opened easily. It made no sound as it opened.

"Be careful." Alice murmured, as Yugo took the lead and walked into the room. It was small in size now, four doors open to them. "I guess we pick one, right?"

"You couldn't be more correct."

"Wha?! Who said that?!" Alice cried. The voice which called out sounded as thought it were on a speaker. Not only that, but the voice was warped, disguising it's owner.

"Bastard! Reveal yourself at once, coward!" Yugo cried, looking for the speaker from where the voice called.

"Don't be rude. I hold lives in my hands."

'Who the hell is this?' Alice thought, 'Well, can't fight with something I cannot see.' She turned to Yugo, "Open a door. You go through one, I another."

"Alice, what? You cannot be serious? Splitting up in such a place as this! Busuzima's hideaway?" Yugo was dismayed, why had she decided such a thing? The speaker laughed at them, and there was a light 'click'. "All right, Alice. Hopefully, one of us will find Kenji and Uriko."

"Exactly." Alice walked up to the second to the last door on the right, Yugo to the first door. "See you around."

Yugo gently opened the door, walking into a world which was not his own. Alice herself, would walk into a world of dismay.

¤

"Who are you?!" Kenji cried, leaping backwards, unlatching with Uriko. "State your business!" His body ran into the wall, and Kenji knew something was going to go down.

"State my business?" The woman asked, rather provocatively, "I belong here. You are the intruder, you and that friend of yours. All of them. State YOUR business. Wait, I know. You want me to destroy you. All right."

'Where is she?! Well, if I cannot see her in this dark cover, she cannot see me, right?' Kenji could only hope his logic would work. "Huh?" A dull smack, and Kenji could feel a slap across the face. He leapt into the air, landing rather comically, trying to retain his balance.

"Ha ha! You cannot see me, my dear, but I… I can see you. Clearly. Every detail. My eyes are the best."

'Her voice, it's coming from the left!' Kenji leaned to the right, wondering if she was all that she cracked herself up to be. Maybe she was only trying to scare him? 'Wait! Uriko! Where is she?!' A kick in the abdomen, knocking him into the wall. 'High heels, huh?'

'The door is here, I know it is!' Uriko cried in her mind. 'I have to open it! Kenji, I'm sorry but please! Keep that woman distracted until I can find and open the door! Please!' Her hand slid across the walls, trying to take grasp of the handle of the door.

"You there! Girl! What are you trying to do?! Find the door? Not before I kill you fir-" Her voice was cut short, for Kenji delivered a blow to the face.

"Hurry, Uriko!" Kenji cried, using his feet to kick at the woman.

Uriko's hands slid across the door's handle, "Found it!" She cried, tugging at it with all her might. The light wrapped around, enlightening the entire hallway.

"KYAH!!" Kenji cried, delivering a final kick to the temple. The woman moaned, and fell to her knees, and onto the floor.

"Who is that, Kenji?" Uriko asked, rubbing her eyes now from the sudden transaction from dark to light. Kenji himself squinted, "I believe that's… Jenny?"

"Jenny? What's she doing here?" Uriko asked, looming over Jenny's unconscious body. "And… what's that metallic thing on the back of her neck?"

Kenji squinted, the shine of the metal reflecting the brilliance of the blue. "I'm not sure. Let's take her into the room where Shina is currently residing." Carrying Jenny was a stiff job.

Setting her in a chair, Kenji over looked the tank, "I… cannot tell what such a contraption is built for." He leaned against it, listening to the churning of the bubbles. Uriko was busily tending to Jenny.

"Strange… she neither bruised or bled." Uriko looked up, "And she's absolutely cold. Almost… like a robot." A thought hit Uriko, 'What if this IS a robot of Jenny? What if that tank extracts information from it's victims, and downloads it into a robot, turning it into a weapon? Then… if that's true… where's the real Jenny's body?!'

And so Chapter 4 draws to a close…

Robots? Has our suspected Busuzima taken his cloning expertise into robots? Or has Jenny become the subject of a cruel experiment? What will become of Alice and Yugo as they embark on their own? Who knows? You will, if you read the next chapter.

Until then, see ya.


End file.
